Wicket Girl
by EvilSandwich
Summary: A lonely, unremarkable muggle born Hufflepuff girl lives her life at Hogwarts, viewing the lives of the popular and privileged from afar. Featuring Harry's children, Lily, Albus, James, many canon characters, and several original characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, feedback (positive and negative) would be greatly appreciated. :-)

**Wicket Girl**

Lola was pretty much the only person not having fun. Well, not _really_. There were probably other people also not having fun. But it really, truly felt as if she were the only one. Everyone else seemed to be having fun. Couples were cuddling and smooching, younger students were tearing up handfuls of grass and throwing them at each other quite gleefully, groups of friends were laughing together, class clowns were getting up to all sort of shenanigans...They all seemed so carefree, so happy. What was there to be happy about? The lush, emerald green grass? The warm breezy day? The bright sun? _Bah, who cares?_ Lola thought. _Who cares indeed. Not me, I certainly don't care. Life is horrible, then you die! They're all fooling themselves. _

_...What am I talking about? They're just enjoying a pleasant, Sunday afternoon off classes! _She looked down at the novel she had been pretending to read for the last hour and sighed._ I'm pathetic and lame,_ she concluded _Here I am sitting under a tree all by myself, yards away from any other human, and pretending to read a book I've already read four times just so people who aren't even paying attention to me anyway will assume I'm alone because I want to be. _

_**No more!** _a voice inside her shouted. _**No more caring what other people think! Now is the time, my friend, now is the time to be a free-spirit!** _Lola wondered if that proud, confident voice smoked quite a lot of marijauna during it's teenaged years.

_**Don't be ridiculous!**_ it shouted and chortled. _**I'm merely an extension of your own personality!**_

_Well, of course you are._ Lola thought politely. _If I was actually hearing voices, I would be insane rather than simply lonely enough to talk to myself._ She set her book down and stood up on her knees, looking around at her fellow students. Then she pushed herself to fall face first into the grass. That rather hurt her stomach, smacking down onto the ground like that. _**But in a good way, yes?**_ the voice told her. She spread out her arms and rubbed her face against the grass. _Ahh, this is refreshing. _The plump, healthy, dark green blades of grass had been cooled by the shade and they felt utterly delightful. She inhaled deeply.

"Mmm..." she said aloud. Now that was a wonderful smell. So crisp, so earthy! This was how _green_ smelled. She took another deep whiff and ran her fingers through the grass for a full minute before it grew stale. The smell was just as fabulous, of course. But the novelty of the situation began to wear thin. She sat up.

_Well, that was enough empowerment for one day. _She folded her legs crossed and clasped her hands in her lap while she wondered if anyone noticed or cared that she had been laying with her face in the grass. _Maybe I should dye my hair blue and pierce my nose or something. Then I'd be cool and everyone would love and/or fear me, surely. _Lola often fantasized about being someone completely different. Someone people were interested in, someone people respected, someone everyone knew and loved. Heck, she'd even settle for being one of the people everyone just knew at all, whether they liked her or not didn't really matter. Shame it would never actually happen. No, the school already had it's pecking order and she certainly wasn't at the top.

No, the Potters that place, hands down. They were truly Hogwarts' _It_ students. Wizarding world royalty wherever they went, really. They weren't just popular...No, what they had was more than that. People harbored a deep adoration for that lot, students and teachers alike. James, Albus, and Lily Potter. They were pure gold. You loved them or you were jealous of them. _Or people think you're jealous of them for not kissing their asses, _Lola thought slightly bitterly. She held no ill-feeling toward the Potters, they were nice enough people, but she couldn't help but feel they were put in such a high place of honor because of their parents, especially their father. Harry Potter was a larger than life legend. He was...truly indescribable. A leader, a celebrity, a savior for the entire _world_.

His children were truly remarkable in their own right, if Lola was perfectly honest. Albus, he really was something special. He wasn't outside with everyone else at the moment (working on some kind of extra project or having a mature chat with one of the teachers, no doubt). In his 6th year, extraordinarily gifted intellectually, rather quiet at times and not boisterous like his brother, but still an incredibly friendly young man and very eager to help other students. He was a teacher's _dream_ and really had his pick of the girls, but he didn't seem to have gotten a large head about it. Unlike his brother, whom Lola had long ago labeled "a master in the art of assholery".

James, or_ Jamie_, as he liked to be called was a real prick. Popular like a rock star, but an utter _prick_ nonetheless. He just seemed so damn pleased with himself all the time. A terrific athlete (on the Quidditch team since age 12), gorgeous smile and messy dark hair, popular with the ladies (and perhaps some of the gentlemen, Lola supposed), he played in a muggle musical band (which people seemed to think was _ever_ so cutting edge), and he was a trouble maker. Always creating mischief of some kind or another...But never actually _in_ trouble. The teachers thought he was so charming, couldn't bare to actually punish him for his delightful little pranks and jokes at others' expense. They didn't seem to realize that his shenanigans sometimes left people humiliated, angry, bitter...Lola knew this better than some.

Lily, though, now she was an incredibly sweet girl. Outgoing and social, unbelievably popular like her siblings, but always wanting to befriend people or make them feel good about themselves. She stayed at school during Christmas last year, Lola remembered, and single-handedly put together a Christmas bash for the students who couldn't or wouldn't go home for the holidays. She made sure each and every person came, even if she had to speak with they personally and convince them they would be missed if they didn't show up. Everyone had a good time and no one was left out. _That was true compassion_, Lola thought, _really something wonderful. _Lily Potter had a family to go home to and her grades were already _stellar_ so she didn't need the extra time at school...She just wanted to do something for other people. She was incredibly beautiful on the outside as well, just 15 years old, but a real stunner. Vibrant green eyes, long, shiny, deep red hair, flawless porcelin skin (save for a smattering of dark freckles across her nose), and classic, elegant features. She'd even done some modeling in several well-known wizarding magazines, but she never bragged about it.

_The Potter kids really are a mile above average, I suppose_, Lola considered. _They're like super-kids. Perfection in human form. Not James, of course, he's an ass and a half, but Albus and Lily, they're all right. Perhaps I am just a weensy bit jealous. Well, maybe a lot bit jealous. But I do wonder if people would be quite as taken with them if they weren't-_

A child's voice calling out a sort of bizarre battle-cry and a considerable amount of that green, juicy grass was all over her. A first year boy had come up and tossed a sweaty fistful of the stuff in her face.

"Hey!" Lola yelled and glared at him furiously. "What the Hell was that for?". The boy clutched his belly as he howled with laughter so hard his eyes began bulge out, seemingly thinking that this were truly the most amusing event that had ever occured in the history of humanity. The height of hilarity, truly. As Lola angrily scrambled to her feet he turned away from her and ran toward a group of first years who were also, to Lola's annoyance, laughing their scrawny bottoms off. _Oh, you will pay for this, boy. Nobody throws grass at Lola Wicket and walks away unscathed! _She ripped up a handful of grass and chased after him. Lola had never been very athletic, but she was definitely a match for this boy and his stubby little eleven year old legs.

"Hah!" she shouted as her wad of grass rained down on his head. He merely cackled even harder, stopped to scoop up another bit of grass, tossed it in her face, and carried on with running away. The battle, she decided, was _on_. And what a battle it was. When it was all over, Lola had chased him nearly a mile all over the castle grounds, pelted him with dozens of handfuls of grass, nearly tackled him twice, fell down three times, and developed a stitch in her side. Also, it was dinnertime and she was covered in grass blades and grass stains. _Thank God for magical cleaning_. _Or thank whoever invented it. Discovered it_? she wondered, as she walked into the castle with the crowd of other ravenous teenagers.

"Third years..." a short, brown-haired 5th year named Leona who was walking a few feet ahead quipped with a disgusted sniff to the girl next to her before jerking her head toward Lola. _Who, me? _Lola thought and turned around as she brush grass out of her hair to see if Leona had been perhaps refering to someone else. No, nobody there.

_Well, thanks, I don't love you either_. Lola glared at her. _And you know damn well that I'm a fourth year, you pretentious sack of boring. _She grabbed her robes and shook more grass and dirt out of them. _Now to eat dinner! With nobody to sit by. Or talk to. This should be fun. As it always is. _

**But at least you won't have to pretend to be interested in other people's lives, my dear! That's what makes having nobody to talk to a very unique and freeing experience!** the voice told her. _My thoughts exactly, _Lola agreed and squared her shoulders. 


	2. On the Outside, Looking In

**Wicket Girl **

Lola imagined, despite all her moping, that she probably had it much easier than the average teenager did when it came to taking meal times at school. Hufflepuffs were a rather laid-back group. It was easy enough to find a seat at the house table, no need to worry about people saying, "No, sorry, this seat is saved!" or "Ahem, could you not sit here?" and dropping their books onto the bench to prevent you or anyone else from trying to slip in anyway, no danger of someone giving you a look of disgust after you sat down and then gathering up their things to go elsewhere as if having to sit next to you for one hour would be a true horror. No, Hufflepuffs would just as soon politely ask you to scootch down a tad or simply have their friend sit on the other side of you and then have a conversation around you for the entire meal. Lola found that she could sit on the very edge of a table and be left more or less to her own devices.

She blended in incredibly well, if she did say so herself. People seemed to think that because she was quiet she was also deaf and would often talk about the most private things around her. A glance in her direction to make sure she was staring at the food on her plate and not listening in (so they thought) and they'd begin disclosing the very juicy details about their relationships, secrets their ex-best friend had told them, gossip about students, gossip about teachers, what exactly they had done with their boyfriend or girlfriend in an empty corridor last weekend. Lola supposed she knew some people's lives better than they did at this point.

With that thought, she stirred her mashed potatoes around on her plate. They were absolutely fabulous mashed potatoes, clearly hand mashed from_ real _potatoes. Not at all like the mashed potatoes muggle public schools have that are made from mixing a box of powder with milk. No, these were something delicious and heavenly. She took at a bite and glanced around the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was a fairly interesting place to set one's attentions during lunch.

That table was always the loudest and the happiest. _Now, there's where people want to be. _she mused. It was true; Gryffindor was definitely the favored house. Ravenclaw was nice enough of course, they had a reputation for turning out some of the best and brightest witches and wizards in the world, but Gryffindor commanded a tremendous amount of respect. Harry Potter had been in Gryffindor, as everyone knew. His wife, Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies, had also been a Gryffindor student. Hufflepuff was just sort of _there _and Slytherin...Well, where to even begin when it came to Slytherin? Lola kept her eyes locked on the Gryffindor table.

_Damn, there's a lot of Weasleys. Rose, Hugo, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne... _And those were just the ones Lola could name. The Weasleys were the heart and soul of Gryffindor. And they might as well have been Potters as far as other people were concerned (or perhaps the Potters were Weasleys), they were related by marriage more than once over and they certainly acted like kin. Dominique and Louis were rather dignified for their young age, they gave off an almost aristocratic air and possessed a rather striking attractiveness. That made sense; they were part veela after all. Lola found that just a bit creepy when she first found out. Who knew Veelas and humans could interbreed? Then Fred and Hugo, they had a reputation for being real trouble makers. Hugo, poor fellow, always getting nudged into devious plots by his older cousin. Really though, who could be surprised Fred was such a clown when his father was _that_ Weasley?_ The _Weasley behind Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Lola doubted there were any students at Hogwarts who hadn't spent a bit of pocket money in one of the Wizard Wheezes shops and she knew for a fact the majority of teachers considered Wizard Wheezes' existence to be that of an inflamed blemish on the buttock of humanity.

Rose, Hugo's older sister, and Lily were phenomenally close from what Lola had seen, as close as any sisters even though Rose was a bit older. _With matching floral names, even. How adorable. Why don't I have a best friend who has a matching name?_ Lola thought poutily.

_**Because nothing matches with Lola, you silly little badger! **_the voice reminded her. Lola couldn't help but quirk the corner of her mouth in agreement at this. What a shame her parents hadn't named her something that could be cutely matched with a best friend. That would make life much better, she was sure.

Poor Rose, cute name aside, was currently being worked into an absolute tizzy by Jamie. Lola couldn't overhear what it was he was saying, but he was clearly doing a real number on her and laughing himself toward a strained abdominal muscle as she grew angrier by the moment, scolding him and shaking with fury. Her cheeks had turned a deep shade of red that almost matched her thick, curly auburn hair. Rose was such a nice girl and sharp as they come, but she really didn't stand a chance against Jamie Potter. He could enrage a monk.

_They must be happy though, _the thought popped into Lola's head so suddenly. _They must be so happy. Such a large family, so many brothers and sisters and mothers and fathers, aunt, uncles, cousins, grand parents, great grand parents...They must be very loved, every last little Potter and Weasley. _Lola felt a pang of something that struck her deeply within her heart. It wasn't jealousy. It wasn't bitterness. It was...sadness. It was a sadness that felt so thick Lola almost choked when she swallowed it back down, pushing it deep into the pit of her belly. She took a deep breath and shoved the feeling as far away as she could possibly get it.

She turned around to set her gaze on the Slytherin table. _Good _God_, they look depressed_. The ones who didn't look depressed looked mean. The ones who didn't look mean looked like they were whispering wicked secrets to one another. The ones who didn't look secretive looked like they had simply lost their zest for life. A real sorry looking lot, if you asked Lola.

As the gamekeeper had told her, Slytherin used to be quite high on the food chain in Hogwarts. Wealthy, powerful purebloods once flocked to that house and to be called a Slytherin was quite coveted. Things had _definitely _shifted if that had truly once been the case. Lola supposed that Hagrid was an incredibly knowledgeable man and must know what he was talking about, but it was difficult to imagine. Who in their right mind would want to be in _Slytherin_? Slytherins had a _horrible_ reputation for being involved in the dark arts. Nearly all of the wizards who had supported Voldemort during The Great War had been Slytherins and nobody would want to get near that. _Hell, most of the kids in Slytherin right now have a family history of terrorism. It's really too bad for them, a rotten case of the sins of the fathers being laid upon the children. _

_I certainly wouldn't trade being a Hufflepuff for being in that house. _Lola did sympathize with them, she knew it had to be awful to be stuffed into a certain house at eleven years old and have people forever after wonder if you were a shady character based solely upon that. _Just like it really sucks Merlin's testicles to have people assuming you're daft merely because you reside in the house of the noble badger. _It was also quite hard to have people placing huge scholarly expectations on you simply because you were a Ravenclaw.

_To think they were actually going to remove the house separation! _That was another terribly interesting tidbit of information she had received from Hagrid. A few years after The Great War, a substantial number of witches and wizards were lobbying to remove the house system at Hogwarts. It created unhealthy hostility, rivalry, cliques, and a number of other undesirable things amongst the students, these radical men and women said. Hagrid scoffed at the idea as he recalled it, but Lola couldn't help but wonder how things might be different without houses._ If I were to eat lunch next to Dominique Weasley of Gryffindor or Alice Longbottom of Ravenclaw or Scorpius Malfoy of Slytherin_, Lola wondered.

_**You would probably feel very awkward seeing as how Dominique doesn't like you, Alice's father gave you detention this week, and Scorpius might be a serial killer! **_voice chimed in cheerfully.

_Thank you for that dose of reality, _Lola thought crossly._ And I was probably wrong about Scorpius being a serial killer. In fact, I'm positive I was being completely stupid and paranoid when I formed that ridiculous proposition._

_**Well, in your defense it certainly seemed plausible at the time**_, offered the voice supportively.

Lola looked at her plate and realized she had really had quite her fill of food. She rose out of her seat and stretched slightly._ Perhaps I'll go have the common room to myself for a bit while everyone else is still eating._


	3. Why, Miss Lola Wicket!

**Wicket Girl**

As Lola made her way down the steps toward the Hufflepuff common room, she thought of curling up in one of its large, overstuffed, canary yellow chairs. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into anyone else who'd gotten it in their head to skulk around down there during dinner time. Lola found that relaxing was just much easier if you didn't have to be conscious of what other people around you were doing. She glanced up at the ceiling's steep, downward slope and gripped the black wood banister a little more firmly. _Why does Hufflepuff have to be in the basement? _Lola had wondered this for quite some time. She guessed it had something to do with their house symbol. The badger is, after all, a land creature that stays close to the ground. _But it doesn't actually live in the ground, does it? _she asked herself. On her first night at Hogwarts she was so fearful the castle might collapse and crush her to death that she barely slept. The beautiful, skillfully painted, golden ceiling of the common room just didn't seem like it could be very sturdy.

As she reached ground level and rounded the corner she shoved through the bright yellow, velvet drapes and gave the room a quick look over._ Lovely_. she told herself and smiled. The room was empty.

"Why, Miss Lola Wicket, what are you doing in the common room at this hour?" rang a smooth, familiar voice. It made her jump slightly.

_Or not. _Lola turned to face the person who had addressed her. One would think that in a round room, it would be impossible to tuck one's self away in a corner and not be seen, but somehow Cecil Dolohov had managed it.

"Why, Mister Dolohov," Lola said cheerily. "I could ask you the same thing." An incredibly smug look swept over Cecil's face. He adjusted his glasses and then unnecessarily smoothed down his sandy blonde hair. He was a tall, pale, 7th year boy of an average build who had extremely tidy, well kempt hair that was _always_ parted down the side and slicked back. Lola occasionally wondered if it was wet and oily or hard and shell-like. That and how quickly he must go through styling products to keep it so unbelievably stationary at all times.

"I'm _studying_." he replied. Then quickly, as if he had been dying to share this information with another person for quite some time, his eyes lit up and he added, "I've been studying for four hours and twenty-six minutes." He smiled with immense pride. If Lola hadn't known better she would have thought he was being facetious. She did, however, know better. It was just like him to feel smug about his study marathons.

"Cecil, what on Earth for?" she asked with wide eyes. Cecil did seem to enjoy studying the way first years enjoyed chocolate frogs, but that was a bit much, even for him. _Why would he need to study for four and a half hours?_

_**He was most likely reading The Care and Keeping of Blonde Hair, Volumes A through F, **_a derisive little voice commented.

"Exams, of course." he said happily. Then a more serious expression overtook his face. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her with an unsettling intensity. "And I certainly hope you've been studying as well." _Oh, sweet baby Jesus, not this again. _Cecil seemed to have only two hobbies: Studying and hounding other people about whether or not they were studying.

"Cecil, exams are _months_ away."

"Not for your exams- although you should be getting a head start on those as well -for your Arithmancy assessment tomorrow." Lola's face went blank and poor Cecil's eyeballs might have fallen right out of their sockets with how wide his lids were. "You do remember you have an assessment tomorrow, don't you?"

_Assessment? Arithmancy? Assessing my Arithmancy skills? An Arithmancy assessment? Tomorrow? Since_ when

Lola snapped out of her vacant expression suddenly and rolled her eyes dramatically with a loud chuckle. "Oh, that! Of course I studied! Yep, studied for that days ago and the day before that and today and all last week. Study, study, study. I've been a busy little bee." Lola briefly stopped to consider her last comment. "A busy little _studying_ bee."

"Oh, thank goodness." Cecil let out a breath of relief. "For a moment I thought you'd forgotten. It's _so_ important for Hufflepuff students to study hard and receive not only passable grades, but _exceptional_ grades, you know. We have an unfair reputation for being a bit...less than sharp, so we really must work twice as hard as other houses to prove we're just as intelligent and eager to learn as anyone else." Lola nodded Cecil smiled pleasantly. She did agree with what he was saying, she was simply too lazy to actually do anything about it. She considered his smile for a moment. It was a nice smile. It was strong enough to show the dimples in his cheeks. It didn't quite seem like the smile a friend would give, it reminded her more of the obliging smile you might get from your favorite teacher.

"Cecil, do badgers live in the ground?" Lola asked and cocked her head thoughtfully. Cecil opened his mouth and then closed it again, frowning slightly. Then,

"Well, yes, badgers do live in the ground." He gave her one of those _'you're-a-tad-peculiar'_ looks, but it was of no concern to Lola as she was currently preoccupied with the fascinating lifestyle of badgers.

"Really?" Lola raised her eyebrows. That wasn't the answer she had been expecting. "They actually live _in_ the ground? I mean, _under_ the ground. They live there?"

"Yes, they do live_ in the ground_." Cecil said and chuckled. Lola mentally noted that it wasn't a condescending chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering why the Hufflepuff common room is in the basement. I thought it might be because badgers live in the ground." Cecil's eyes shone at this.

"And you'd be right! The Hufflepuff common room is, as a matter of fact, in the basement because of our noble mascot! That's also why we have tunnels that lead down to the dormitories. They're intended to pay homage to the badger's natural shelter." He settled his eyes proudly on the Hufflepuff crest that hung on the wall directly across from him. Lola wondered if she perhaps chose to sit in that very spot so he could look up and see the crest easily.

"Neat." she commented and raised her hand to her mouth to nibble on the end of her finger. Chewing her index fingertips was a habit Lola had picked up as a small child to curb her thumb sucking. She usually did it while talking to people and often didn't realize she was doing it, unless someone commented on it, which could be rather embarrassing depending on the situation. Cecil, noticed, but did not remark on it. He simply stared at her in silence with a curious expression on his face.

Lola didn't particularly care for shared silences. They tended to be awkward.

"So, is that book you have there any good?" she asked out of desire to break the silence rather than genuine curiosity.

"Which book?" Cecil asked and looked at the half a dozen or so books he had laid out around him on the desk before looking back to Lola.

"The red one." she said nodding to the left of the desk.

"This red one?" he asked and placed a finger on a book with _DSM-IV-TR _printed across the front in bold letters.

"No." Lola said, "And that's not red anyway, it's maroon. _This_ red one." she stepped forward and tapped her finger on a vibrantly red hardcover book that had glossy, inky black trim and lettering. Cecil's eyes glimmered excitedly.

"Oh, that? It's_ fabulous_. You must- I'd- I would recommend it to anyone. You should read it. It's amazing." Lola picked up the book and read the title.

**Ministry Sanctioned Slavery:  
A House-Elf's Plight**

**by Hermione J. Granger**  
_  
__**  
**_"That's Rose and Hugo's mum." Lola said softly and traced the name with the tips of her fingers.

"Yes, she works at the ministry full time, but she's also an _incredibly_ accomplished author. This is her first novel; it made quite a splash when it came out from what I've read. People thought her ideas were unrealistic, radical...obviously things have changed somewhat since, but this book still has so much impact. It's extraordinary; she was willing to risk her entire career with the ministry to open people's eyes to the deplorable treatment of house-elves by the wizarding community. Not only that, but she was instrumental in changing many of the laws that oppressed them as well as thousands of other magical creatures." He stopped to take a breath. "She has a new book coming out next month that details the societal history of Centaurs. I can't wait to read it."

Lola looked up from the novel and smiled. It had been a while since someonereally _talked_ with her. Someone was having a conversation with her and they seemed to genuinely want to. _**But why? We're offensively dull!**_ a voice reminded her.

_Why must I have heinously low self-esteem? _she wondered and decided to ignore that doubtful voice before returning to the conversation she was having with someone who wasn't herself.

"She sounds like a fascinating person." Lola said and flipped to the back page. _Hermione Jean Granger is currently employed with the Ministry of Magic and lives in London with her husband Ronald Weasley and their daughter, Rose._ She supposed the book must have been written before they had Hugo. "Rose and Hugo are lucky to have someone like her in their family."

"Yes. It must be nice to have such a progressive mother..." Cecil said wistfully and seemed to lose himself in thought. Lola found something about his current demeanor oddly familiar. She shut then book and set it down. In doing so her eye caught a line of text at the bottom of the front cover she had not seen before.

_**With a foreword by Harry James Potter.**_

"Harry Potter wrote the foreword." she said. Cecil was broken out of his reverie when she spoke and looked at her.

"Ah, yes, he did. It's quite remarkable actually. Harry Potter writes very fondly of a house-elf he befriended during his youth in it. I can't imagine anyone reading it and not being moved by Dobby's story."

Lola found herself actually interested in reading the book and began to tell him she would read it. She stopped, however, at the sound of good-natured voices and foot steps on the stairs. Quite a bit, though not all, of the students were back from dinner. She didn't particularly care to socialize with them.

"Well, I think I'll go on then." she said and pointed toward a perfectly round door behind which was a tunnel that led to the girl's dormitory. Cecil smiled at her.

"Be sure to do more studying for that Arithmancy assessment." he said quietly. Lola gave him a small smile in return and nodded before opening the door and closing it behind her._ I will never be sufficient in Arithmancy. I am what is commonly referred to as a lost cause in that department. It's nice he hasn't realized that yet though.  
_

**Truer words were never thought, my friend. Now let us luxuriate in lovely isolation and nibble a chocolate frog! Let thoughts of Arithmancy cloud our aura no more! **Lola wondered why her alter-ego felt the need to be so melodramatic.

As she walked down the tunnel and grew closer to the immense comfort of her four-poster bed, she found herself realizing something. As much as she had wanted to be alone in the common room earlier, running into Cecil had not been unpleasant. 

_Chocolate frogs and an entertaining book, here I come._

**--------  
**

**  
A/N: Hey, guys, I just want to apologize for not updating for so long. I've had some stuff going on these past few weeks and it totally threw off my writer's groove. I hope you haven't lost your interests!!! Give me another chance and I'll try not to disappoint. :o)**


End file.
